


Jaded

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Omega, Angela gets what she wants, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Talking, Sex, filthy sex, not vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Angela Ziegler’s current thoughts:“Do you know what really sucks when you are alone on your heat and your girlfriend is out on a mission? Everything.”





	Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, comment below on your favorite Pharah and Mercy skin. It can be a duo, related, or not. I might write a fanfic about it (of course I’ll credit you)...

Do you know what really sucks when you are alone on your heat and your girlfriend is out on a mission? Everything.

No matter how much I touch myself, it isn’t enough. No matter how long I stay under a cold shower, it isn’t enough. No matter how much I stare at the clock, it isn’t fucking enough.

It is four in the morning. I have not slept at all nor am I going to get any sleep soon. Fareeha should be returning from her mission soon. I really hope so. I keep checking my phone to get any updates on the mission. For fuck’s sake, it is just moving the goddamn payload. How long can that possibly take at eleven at night in Hollywood, California?

I lay in our bed. It smells like me. I wish it had Fareeha’s scent too. That erotic scent of damp soil in the rainforest. Huh? Never thought I would think dirt as an erotic scent.

I hear footsteps. I jump up. I grab the robe on the chair and hastily put it on. It’s not perfect but I don’t care. I can practically smell Fareeha rushing to our room. The door opens and my Alpha literally crashes into me, lifts me over her shoulders, and heads for the bed. Not the most romantic but I’m not complaining. My hands are already digging in her muscular back, enjoying the feeling of her hot skin against my hands.

“Habibti.” Fareeha groans as she lays me down onto the bed, already struggling to unbuckle her pants. “I’m so sorry to make you wait. Hanzo and Genji were busy arguing during the mission and it made it go longer.”

I made a mental note to not heal those two during the next mission as I tug Fareeha’s shirt off. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and the scent was driving me crazy. My sex was already flowing with my essence and we haven’t even done anything yet. I growl as Fareeha struggles to get out of her pants, almost tripping over herself in the process. She gives me a hiss for being impatient. “Fareeha, I have been on my heat for eight fucking hours. Do not hiss at me.”

Yeah, I can get cranky during my heat. However, Fareeha knows how to handle that. Her hands quickly grab my blonde hair, pulling it so I reveal my throat. Her teeth roughly scrapes against my neck and I let out a whine. The sensation felt amazing. She growls, “You can wait for one more minute before I fuck you.”

The Omega in me purrs in delight. Fareeha’s brown eyes sends little shocks down my core. I find myself bucking my hips towards Fareeha’s pent up cock, hiding under her boxers. I can feel her precum oozing from the tip. She places her hands on my hips to keep me still. “If I be good for one minute, will you fuck me then?”

She smiles, shaking her head. She knows that she can’t keep making me wait. She tugs her boxers down her legs and her cock springs out, nudging against my sex. My wetness coats her cock easily, making it easier for Fareeha to grind into me. I groan as the tip slips by my entrance. I’m so desperate. Fareeha moans as the tip of her cock plays with my heat as her hands tweak on my nipples, pinching them until they are a darker shade of pink. I arch my back. I need her touch so much. She leans down, her lips hovering over my ear. “Impatient my little dove.”

I don’t remember when her fingers trailed down my body. The next thing I felt was her fingers teasing my entrance, swirling them in tiny circles. I groan. Fuck. My body is literally screaming for her. I feel one finger swiftly enter. It was barely a stretch but Fareeha wanted to make sure I was prepared. The lone finger slip in and out with rapid speed, making sure my sex was well lubed. Then a second finger slips in. A small stretch but it was like an appetizer to meal. Something to tie me over until the main course, the desirable stretch.

Fareeha keeps me on the edge. Gentle fucks to keep be sedated and calm, the heat in me only grows. My walls flutter around her fingers but they don’t want to tighten, to claim. It wants something else.

Fareeha’s breathing is getting heavier. She is straining. Her fingers leave me and I whined at how empty I feel. Her hands grip her cock and lines it up with my entrance. I moan, enjoying the gentle probing. With a sigh of her pent up frustrations, she starts to push in. I flinch at the sudden stretch. It’s intoxicating, so addicting. It’s so much. The stretch burns but Fareeha takes her time. She can feel how tight I am claiming her. She lets me claim. My walls clench around the cock, making sure that it is the real deal. Then I relax and Fareeha continues to push.

I moan the entire time until the base of her cock is inside of me completely. She arches her body so that she is able to hit my clit as she pumps her way in. She pulls out and slams back in, I scream. My walls flutter as Fareeha feeds me this wonderful friction that ignites the fire in my core. My head is thrown back, my mouth opens to the heavy air, my throat growing dry, and all I feel is Fareeha. All Fareeha. Just her.

My hands have a mind of their own. I am palming my breast and my other hand is rubbing my clit in circles. My heat is overpowering. I can’t think properly. I can’t speak properly. I can’t see properly.

Well, it’s because my eyes are close. The darkness is like a sanctuary for my mind. There is so much pleasure ripping through my core that I feel like I’m splitting apart. The cock drills into me and I welcome it open arms. Fareeha is growling above me and I feel something bigger hit my entrance.

Her knot. It’s grown and Fareeha wants it inside. My body shudders, thinking about the stretch that the knot will do to me. I’ll be so full. I want it.

Before it gets too big, I relax myself, reaching up to kiss Fareeha. I just realize this is our first kiss of the night. I silently laugh at the thought. She responds back with passion, moving her lips against mine in a rythmic fashion. One of my hand caresses my Alpha’s cheek and the other rest on her waist, urging her to push. She does.

The knot strains against my entrance, trying to fit into an already tighten hole. Fareeha takes her time, pulling out a bit and then pushing in with a bit more force. It takes a few attempts but she is able to push her knot in. I moan as I am filled to the brim. The knot secures Fareeha to me. The only think Fareeha can do is perform short thrusts into me.

I scream as my orgasm is pushed out. All those hours of self love and pleasure has finally been worth it as Fareeha starts to cum as well, filling me up. As she continues to cum, the knot seals me, not letting a single drop escape. I groans as I am filled until my limits. I whined as Fareeha lays gentle kisses along my neck. I can trace her weariness by the way she sighs, trying to stay awake until I slow down from my euphoric high.

It will be a while until the knot settles down so Fareeha gently settles down on top of me. I forget how much heavier she is than me. I squeeze down on her and she purrs. She rocks her hips forward, giving me slow grinds. This usually help the knot slip out without hurting me.

We whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears, basking in our afterglow. After a few more attempts, the knot slips out and I release a sigh. Her cum and mine oozes out but we will probably take a shower after.

*Snore.*

Or maybe later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I wasn’t giving Pharmercy enough love so I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it! You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes)


End file.
